Marauders
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que cuatro chicos que no se conocían de nada acabaron convirtiéndose en los mayores revoltosos de su generación? (En proceso de revisión de futuros capítulos)
1. El primer viaje

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Empezamos nuevo fic, y en esta ocasión nos centramos en los Merodeadores. Por lo tanto he decidido titular a esta historia _Marauders_ , que sería la traducción al inglés de Merodeadores... ¿Os habéis dado que bueno soy poniendo títulos? Una historia sobre los Merodeadores titulada _Marauders_... Ya lo sé, ni puta originalidad el título. Pero no sé me ocurría otro. Así que a callad y a leer.**

* * *

En el andén de aquella estación, que estaba cada vez más abarrotado, apartados a un lado, había una pequeña familia de cuatro miembros. Los dos adultos estaban hablando seriamente con el mayor de los jóvenes, mientras que el menor estaba ligeramente oculto tras la espalda de su madre.

—Recuerda no juntarte con ningún sangre sucia en el tren —decía Walburga Black al mayor de sus hijos—. No entiendo como es que el Ministerio sigue permitiendo que semejante escoria respire el mismo ambiente que nuestros hijos.

—Ojala Hogwarts estuviese dirigido por un director que no dejase entrar a los sangre sucia —suspiró Orion Black—. En fin. Sirius, una vez en Slytherin, júntate con el hijo de los Malfoy y con tus primas. Eres un Black y debes dejárselo claro al resto de la casa desde el principio.

—Entendido, padre. — Sirius Black suspiró aquellas palabras con un tono cansado—. Si no les importa, voy yendo a por un sitio. El tren no tardará mucho en salir. —Sus padres simplemente asintieron con la cabeza. Su madre le dio un rápido beso en la frente mientras su padre palmeaba su hombro—. Bueno, Reg. Nos vemos en Navidad.

—¿Vas a escribirme? —preguntó Regulus Black mirando fijamente a su hermano.

—Claro que sí —respondió Sirius.

El chico se alejo de sus padres y se subió en el tren, entrando en el compartimiento donde, previamente, su padre había colocado su baúl de la escuela. Se sentó al lado de la ventana y observó el estático paisaje de la estación. Desde su posición podía verse el reloj, indicando que aún quedaban diez minutos para que el tren partiese.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi familia es así?_ se preguntó Sirius en silencio.

Sirius Black podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego estúpido no era una de ellas. Desde hacía un par de años se dio cuenta de su familia no era tan fantástica como ellos creían. Ellos despreciaban a todo lo muggle, mientras que el mismo Sirius reconocía que muchas cosas que los muggles habían diseñado eran increíbles, aunque nunca lo expresaba en voz alta. Y la única vez que lo expresó, su madre le dio una sonora bofetada y le dijo que jamás volviese a decir aquellas palabras.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando ligeramente a Sirius.

—¿Te importa si me siento aquí? —preguntó el chico que había asomado su cabeza.

Sin duda era un alumno de primer año, como él. Su cabello negro estaba ligeramente alborotado y sus ojos castaños estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de montura cuadrada. En su rostro se podía atisbar un ligero rastro de una sonrisa que era una mezcla entre inocente y traviesa.

Sin saber muy bien porque, Sirius asintió. Había algo en ese chico que le gustaba.

—Perfecto. —El chico giró su cabeza—. ¡Papá! ¡He encontrado un sitio!

—Estoy a tu lado, James. No hace falta gritar. —El hombre, que era una copia de su hijo salvo que él tenía los ojos negros y no llevaba gafas, sonrió ligeramente y, con un movimiento de varita, subió el baúl de James a la rejilla portaequipajes—. Venga, despídete de tu madre.

—Ahora mismo. —James se giró hacia Sirius y le tendió una mano—. Por cierto, soy James Potter.

Potter. Uno de los apellidos que sus padres le habían sugerido (o más bien ordenado) que se mantuviese alejado si le era posible.

 _Parece que no ha sido posible_ pensó Sirius, mientras aceptaba la mano de quién, en un futuro no muy lejano, sería su mejor amigo.

—Sirius Black.

* * *

A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos meses, Remus Lupin aún no podía creerse que pudiese asistir al colegio Hogwarts. Cuando aquel hombre lobo le había mordido a la edad de cuatro años, creyó que había perdido su oportunidad para siempre. Sin embargo, para sorpresa suya y de sus padres, el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, se presentó en su casa y le ofreció una plaza a Remus, siempre que éste cumpliese ciertas condiciones para ocultar su licantropía.

Así que el chico no podía dejar de mirar alrededor suyo, contemplando con una mezcla de curiosidad y cierto temor al resto de estudiantes, sobre todo los de primer año.

—Remus, tranquilízate —le susurró Hope Lupin acariciando su cabeza. Aunque a decir verdad ella también miraba alrededor suyo con mucha curiosidad. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que ella era una muggle, es normal que actuase de ese modo.

Lyall Lupin rió entre dientes al ver el comportamiento de su único hijo y de su esposa.

—Anda, Remus. Vamos a buscarte un sitio. —Sacó su varita mágica y, de una sacudida, hizo que el baúl de Remus levitase un par de centímetros por encima del suelo.

—Claro —sonrió Remus—. Ahora nos vemos, mamá.

Padre e hijo se marcharon con el baúl del segundo siguiéndoles como si de un perro fiel se tratase. Cerca de la mitad del tren encontraron un compartimiento vacío.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que busquemos uno en el que haya chicos de primero como tú? —preguntó Lyall.

—Seguro —respondió Remus. Aunque se había hecho la promesa de que intentaría hacer amigos en Hogwarts, eso no significaba que tenía que ponerse a buscarlos en ese instante.

Su padre se encogió de hombros y, con un movimiento de su varita, colocó el baúl en la rejilla portaequipajes.

—Venga, vamos. El tren está a punto de partir y aún tienes que despedirte de tu madre —dijo Lyall. Remus asintió y, de un pequeño salto, bajó del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Después de despedirse de una llorosa versión de su madre, quién no paraba de decirle que se cambiase la ropa interior todos los días (algo que dejó a Remus avergonzado), finalmente Remus pudo sentarse en su solitario compartimiento.

Sin embargo esa soledad no duró mucho. Cuando el tren había empezado a ponerse en marcha, dejando atrás la estación, la puerta se abrió de repente. Por ella asomó un chico bajito y ligeramente regordete que tenía el cabello marrón y los ojos azules oscuros.

—E-esto... ¿te importa si me siento aquí?

—Eh... No, no me importa. Adelante. —El chico entró arrastrando su baúl—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a subirlo?

—Si no es mucha molestia.

—En absoluto.

Entre los dos consiguieron que el baúl del muchacho fuese colocado al lado del de Remus. Después ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Por cierto, mi nombre es Peter Pettigrew.

—Un placer, Peter. —Remus tendió su mano—. El mío es Remus Lupin.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Primer capítulo de esta historia. Varias cosas que decir.**

 **Primero, ¿qué ocurre con el resto de las historias? Pues nada. Únicamente me queda por escribir el capítulo de _Griegos, romanos y egipcios_. Una vez que lo haya escrito actualizaré todas mis historias a la vez. Pero os pido un poco de paciencia, ya que tenéis que tener en cuenta de que este último capítulo es el más largo y, por tanto, el que más tardo en escribir.**

 **Segundo, ¿por qué publico ahora este fic cuando dije que lo haría después de actualizar mis historias? Por dos motivos. El primero es que noto que la gente empieza a impacientarse, así que lo traigo ahora para que la gente se relaje un poco. El segundo motivo es simplemente para daros a conocer como van el avance del resto de historias. Sé que no todos leerán esto, pero al menos los que lo lean se pueden relajar un poco.**

 **Tercero, ya tengo decidida la manera en que actualizaré. Será por bloques, quedando de esta forma: Bloque A ( _La vida de Hugo Weasley, Harry Potter, son of Hades_ y _Marauders_ ) y Bloque B ( _Conociendo el futuro, Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo_ y _El Campamento Mestizo lee_ ). Pero para hacerlo más interesante en el Bloque A actualizaré dos capítulos por fic, es decir que en ese bloque tendréis seis publicaciones de golpe. ¿Por qué no lo hago con el Bloque B? Por la sencilla razón de que allí son capítulos bastante largos, a comparación de los del Bloque A.**

 **Cuarto, respecto a los fics de las novelas ligeras, ya tengo decidido cuales serán. Lo más seguro es que sean cuatro. Cuando comience a publicarlas, explicaré el motivo de mi elección por esas historias. Aunque ya os puedo dejar claro que si he escogido esas novelas son por dos motivos fundamentales. Primero, las cuatro tienen fandom en FF. Segundo, de todas ellas, son las que más novelas tienen traducidas al español (o al menos que yo haya encontrado), así que cuando comience a escribirlas, podré ir un poco más relajado.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo lo que os tenía que decir. Lo más seguro es que cuando haya publicado esto, ya habré empezado a escribir el segundo capítulo, donde tendremos el resto del viaje en tren y los puntos de vista de James y Peter.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	2. En el Expreso de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Peter estaba convencido de que perdería el Expreso de Hogwarts en su primer viaje. Para su suerte, consiguió abordarlo a tiempo. Una vez allí, empezó a caminar mientras arrastraba su baúl, buscando un compartimiento libre. Finalmente, a mitad del tren, halló uno que solamente estaba ocupado por un niño que parecía de su edad. El cabello de ese chico era castaño y sus ojos eran verdes grisáceos.*

Después de preguntarle si podía quedarse allí y aceptar su ayuda para subir el baúl, ambos se presentaron. El chico en cuestión (de nombre Remus) tenía un aspecto enfermizo.

 _Espero que no le dé nada_ pensó Peter. Lo último que necesitaba es que su compañero de viaje se desmayase antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

—Así que... ¿tú también eres de primero? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí —respondió Peter—. ¿Ya sabes a que casa te gustaría ir? Mis padres estuvieron en Gryffindor, así que me imagino que acabaré allí.

—Mi padre también estuvo en Gryffindor —reconoció Remus—. Aunque eso no quiere decir que yo tenga que ir a la misma casa. Él siempre dice que si no estoy en Gryffindor estaré, sin dudas, en Ravenclaw.

—Ya veo. —Peter miró el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana—. ¿Y tu madre? ¿En casa estuvo?

—En ninguna. Es muggle —aclaró Remus, al ver el rostro de confusión de Peter—. ¿Tus padres son hijos de magos?

—Sí. Aunque papá tiene un primo segundo que es profesor de universidad.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió y por ella se asomó una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes esmeraldas. Por alguna extraña razón su rostro estaba crispado con una mueca de enfado.

—Disculpad, ¿os importaría si mi amigo y yo nos sentamos con vosotros? —les pidió.

—Sin problemas —respondió Remus.

—Gracias. Es que los chicos con los que estábamos antes son unos idiotas —les explicó la chica, mientras hacía una seña a alguien que estaba detrás de ella.

Detrás de la chica pelirroja se asomó un chico de cabello negro ligeramente grasiento, ojos negros y nariz ganchuda. Peter y Remus le saludaron con la mano y el chico les respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias de nuevo. Por cierto, soy Lily Evans. Y él es mi mejor amigo, Severus Snape —se presentó la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de Remus. Snape, haciendo una pequeña mueca, se sentó enfrente de ella, al lado de Peter. Parecía que quería sentarse al lado de Evans.

—Un placer. Él es Peter Pettigrew y yo soy Remus Lupin. Esto, ¿qué os ha ocurrido con los otros chicos? —Después de presentarse, Remus hizo aquella pregunta.

—Pues verás...

* * *

Después de que James se despidiese de sus padres, regresó al compartimento que compartía con aquel niño llamado Sirius, donde había dejado el baúl. Una vez hubo regresado vio que a ellos se les había unido otra persona. Sentada enfrente del chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, había una chica de su edad con el cabello pelirrojo. Como estaba mirando por la ventana, dando la espalda a la puerta, James no pudo ver de que color eran sus ojos.

—¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó James, sentándose al lado de Sirius y señalando a la niña con la cabeza. Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea —respondió Sirius—. Ha entrado de repente y se ha sentado allí. Creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de mí.

—¿Has probado ha hablar con ella?

—¿Estás loco, Potter? Parece dispuesta a golpear al primero que le hable.

James suspiró y se giró para encarar a la chica.

—Esto...

Ella se sobresaltó. Al parecer, tal como había supuesto Sirius, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos. Con el rostro enrojecido, giró su cabeza y clavó sus ojos verdes esmeraldas en ellos.

—Perdonad que no os haya dicho nada. Estaba pensando en otras cosas —se disculpó la chica—. Mi nombre es Lily Evans.

—Encantado. James Potter.

—Sirius Black. —Sirius observó a Lily con el ceño fruncido ligeramente—. Tú eres hija de muggles, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Lily con sorpresa.

—Reconozco la gran mayoría de los apellidos de las familias mágicas. Y la familia Evans no me suena para nada —respondió Sirius con sencillez.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de nueva y por ella entró un chico con el cabello negro ligeramente grasiento, ojos negros y nariz ganchuda. Él ya vestía la túnica negra de Hogwarts.

—¡Al fin te encuentro, Lily! —exclamó.

La expresión de Lily se convirtió en una pequeña mueca.

—Vete, Sev. No quiero hablar contigo.

James y Sirius se miraron. Al parecer esos dos eran amigos y, por algún motivo, estaban peleados. Así que ambos decidieron dejarles algo de margen para que discutiesen sus cosas y empezaron a hablar de diversos temas.

Sin embargo, una de las frases dichas por el chico llamado Sev (que James intuyó de que se trataba de un apodo) llamó la atención del chico con gafas.

—¿Slytherin? ¿Quién querría estar en Slytherin? —preguntó en voz alta sin ocultar una mueca de disgusto. Miró a Sirius—. Yo me iría si acabase en esa casa. ¿Tú no?

—Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin por generaciones —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa torcida.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a James, pero bien mirado... ¿el apellido de ese chico no era Black? Que James recordase, todos los Black habían sido Slytherin.

—¡Vaya, y yo que te tenía por una buena persona! —exclamó James con un pequeño tono de broma. Sirius, notando la broma, sonrió más alegremente.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás yo rompa la tradición y vaya a otra casa —respondió—. ¿Tú a que casa quieres ir?

—Está claro. —James fingió blandir una espada en lo alto—. ¡A Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes y nobles de corazón!

El chico llamado Sev bufó.

—Si quieres lucir músculo antes que cerebro es tu problema.

James hizo una mueca ante el claro insulto. Ese chico empezaba a caerle mal. Claro que él había expresado su deseo de unirse a Slytherin, así que no podía ser una persona agradable.

—Si para tener cerebro tengo que tener ese pelo grasiento, prefiero lucir músculo.

Sirius se echó a reír ante la respuesta de James mientras el otro chico enrojecía y miraba a Potter con rabia. Lily se levantó de golpe, claramente enfadada.

—Ven, vayámonos Sev.

Tomó la mano del chico, haciendo que James y Sirius silbaran en un tono burlón. Antes de que los dos saliesen por la puerta, James le hizo la zancadilla a Sev. Éste estuvo a punto de caerse y arrastrar a Lily con él. La pelirroja les fulminó con la mirada, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Pero antes de que lo hubiese hecho, se oyó la voz de James.

—¡Nos vemos, Quejicus!

* * *

 ***: Creo que en ningún momento de la saga se dice el color exacto de los ojos de Remus. He visto que muchos los ponen dorados, pero para mí ese color le sienta mejor cuando esta convertido en lobo. Así que me he decidido darle el tono que tiene David Thewlis (o al menos así lo veo yo en las imágenes), que es el actor que da vida a Remus en las películas.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Segundo capítulo con todos ustedes.**

 **Aquí hemos visto como fue que Peter y Remus se conocieron y el primer contacto entre James y Lily. Normalmente la historia estará narrada desde la perspectiva de alguno de los Merodeadores, pero también es posible que ponga puntos de vista de otras personas como Lily o Snape.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo tendremos la selección de nuestros protagonistas. ¿A qué casa creéis que acabaran? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! (?)**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	3. La selección

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Después de que transcurrieran varias horas, el tren finalmente llegó a su destino. Sirius y James bajaron del Expreso de Hogwarts con los bolsillos de sus túnicas llenos de golosinas. Alrededor de ellos, estudiantes de diferentes cursos, avanzaban por un pequeño camino en dirección a varios carruajes que les esperaban. Cuando uno de estos se llenaba, el carruaje se alejaba del resto en dirección al colegio.

—Supongo que tendremos que ir por ahí, ¿no? —comentó James, señalando a los carruajes.

—Mi prima me contó que los de primero iban de otra forma al castillo —recordó Sirius.

A lo lejos escucharon una potente voz.

—¡Primer año por aquí! ¡Aquí los de primer año! ¡Primer año!

A lo lejos vieron un hombre enorme que sacudía un farol que tenía en sus manos. Los alumnos de primero se amontonaban alrededor suyo, viéndolo con una mezcla de fascinación y temor.

—Creo que ya sabemos donde ir —sonrió James mientras caminaba en dirección al hombre. Sirius le siguió.

Una vez que todos los de primero estuvieron reunidos, el hombretón los guió hasta la orilla de un gran lago negro. Allí habían varios botes alineados.

—No más de cuatro por bote —advirtió el gigante—. Y no os empujéis, que hay suficiente para todos.

Sirius y James se subieron a uno junto a unas chicas gemelas. Cuando todos los botes estuvieron llenos, empezaron a moverse lentamente por la superficie del lago.

—Eh, James —dijo Sirius de pronto—. ¿Qué te parecería darte ahora un bañito?

—Mejor mañana. Ahora hace frío —replicó James.

El hombre, que escuchó su conversación, se echó a reír.

—No os lo recomiendo. Hay varias criaturas peligrosas rondando estas aguas.

James y Sirius le miraron con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Sabes que tipo de criaturas son? —preguntó James con interés.

—Por supuesto —respondió el hombre—. Al fin y al cabo soy el guarda-bosques de la escuela... ¡Bajad las cabezas!

La pequeña flota de naves pasó por debajo de una pequeña cueva y llegaron a un embarcadero de piedra, que estaba iluminando por una antorchas.

—Tened cuidado al bajar, que resbala —advirtió el guarda-bosques.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que todos estaban sanos y salvos en tierra firme, el guarda-bosques los guió a través de una estrecha escalera hasta una enormes puertas, hechas de roble y hierro. Alzó su enorme puño y llamó tres veces.

Tras varios segundos, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer de mirada estricta y de cabello negro recogido en un moño.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —anunció el gigante.

—Gracias, Hagrid. Yo me ocupo a partir de ahora.

El guarda-bosques, Hagrid, asintió con la cabeza. La profesora abrió bien el vestíbulo e hizo señas a los alumnos para que la siguiesen.

Los guió hasta una pequeña habitación, donde todos se reunieron mirando alrededor suyo con nerviosismo.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall —. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.*

Los estrictos ojos de la profesora se posaron sobre el rebelde cabello de James y la corbata torcida de Sirius. También miró a otros alumnos, como uno bajito y regordete que tenía su camisa por fuera o una chica que tenía un collar con un anillo por fuera.

Cuando la profesora se marchó, Sirius dio un resoplido e intentó arreglarse la corbata sin mucho éxito.

—Déjame a mí —suspiró una de las gemelas que habían ido con ellos en el bote.

Agarró la corbata de Sirius y en un momento se la arregló.

—Vaya, eres increíble —admitió Sirius, viendo su corbata. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu pelo?

Mientras una de las gemelas estaba ayudando a Sirius con la corbata, la otra había decidido ayudar a James con el tema de su pelo. Pero por mucho que lo intentase, éste acababa igual de despeinado que al principio.

James se echó a reír.

—Mejor que desistas. Mi madre lleva años intentado arreglar mi pelo y el de mi padre —explicó con tranquilidad.

La chica suspiró.

—Siento lastima por tu madre.

—Por favor, seguidme.

Sin que se diesen cuenta, la profesora regresó e indicó a los alumnos que fuesen detrás de ella. Atravesaron una pequeña puerta y entraron en una enorme sala con cinco mesas que estaban atestadas de personas. La profesora los guío hasta que quedaron enfrente de la mesa de los profesores con los alumnos a espaldas de ellos. Enfrente de ellos había un taburete de tres patas con un viejo sombrero ajado encima suyo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando el sombrero. Entonces el sombrero empezó a cantar.

—Creo que este sombrero necesita clases de canto —gruñó Sirius, después de que el sombrero dejará de cantar y la gente aplaudiese.**

La profesora levantó un pergamino y se colocó correctamente sus gafas.

—En cuanto os llamé, vendréis aquí, se os colocará el sombrero y seréis seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas: ¡Abbott Grace!

Una de las gemelas que habían ido con James y Sirius en la botes, para ser más concretos la que había arreglado la corbata a Sirius, se adelantó y se puso el sombrero. Éste permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de gritar:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La segunda mesa más alejada de la puerta estalló en aplausos cuando Grace se sentó con ellos. Un chico que parecía estar en cuatro curso la abrazó cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

—¡Abbott Hannah!

La segunda gemela, Hannah, se adelantó y se puso el sombrero. Éste permaneció en silencio casi un minuto antes de soltar su veredicto.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Ahora fue la mesa continua a la de Hufflepuff, la que estaba más alejada de las puertas, la que estalló en aplausos. Hannah se sentó con ellos mientras le lanzaba una mirada de disculpa a Grace y al chico que estaba a su lado.

—¡Black Sirius!

Sirius se adelantó mientras varios alumnos echaban un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin. Varios de ellos se apartaron para dejar un hueco al joven Black.

Lo último que vio Sirius, antes de que el sombrero le ocultase la visión, era la cara de cientos de personas mirándole.

— _Así que otro Black, ¿eh?_ —una suave voz murmuró cerca de su oído—. _Normalmente te mandaría a Slytherin... pero me preguntó si eso es bueno._

 _—¿Podrías mandarme a otra casa que no sea Slytherin? Preferiblemente a Gryffindor o Hufflepuff. Aunque prefiero Gryffindor._

El sombrero se echó a reír.

— _Con exigencias, ¿eh? Muy bien, tomaré tu palabra y por esta vez dejaré la elección en tus manos..._ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa nombrada se quedó silenciosa unos instantes antes de estallar en aplausos. Sirius se sentó enfrente de Hannah, quién también aplaudía.

La selección fue avanzando y los alumnos fueron siendo seleccionados para diferentes casas.

—¡Evans Lily!

Lily se adelantó y se puso el sombrero.

— _Mmm, veamos..._

—¡Ah!

Lily, que no se esperaba que el sombrero le hablase a la oreja, no pudo evitar un dejar escapar un pequeño grito. Oyó varias risas que provenían de los alumnos y sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

— _Jajaja, no te preocupes —_ le dijo el sombrero—. _No eres la primera y no serás la última que se asuste al escucharme. Veamos en que casa te pongo... tienes una mente brillante, pero tampoco te falta valor. Ya lo veo..._ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Lily se sentó en la mesa. La lista se fue reduciendo.

—¡Lupin Remus!

Remus se colocó el sombrero.

— _Así que un licántropo, ¿eh?_

 _—¿Hay... algún problema?_ —preguntó Remus con timidez.

— _Ninguno. Ahora, ¿dónde podrías ir? Eres inteligente, así que supongo que Ravenclaw seria una buena opción._

 _—Me da igual en que casa acabe. Estoy bien mientras pueda hacer amigos._

 _—Amigos, ¿eso es lo que te interesa? Pues creo que tengo la casa perfecta para ti..._ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Remus fue en dirección a su nueva mesa, mientras sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

El número de alumnos seleccionados fue en aumento hasta que llegaron a la letra "P".

—¡Pettigrew Peter!

— _Veamos que es lo que tienes_ —murmuró el sombrero en cuanto Peter se lo hubo colocado—. _Veo que eres trabajador y te esfuerzas en lo que te importa. También veo valor en ti..._

 _—Creo que se equivoca —_ replicó Peter en su cabeza.

— _Así que me equivoco, ¿eh? Pues veamos quien tiene razón..._ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Peter se sentó en la mesa roja y dorada.

—¡Potter James!

James se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero le oculto la vista.

— _Vamos a ver... una mente brillante, sería un buen candidato a Ravenclaw. Aunque también veo que eres leal con tus compañeros._

 _—¿Puedes colocarme en Gryffindor?_

El sombrero se echó a reír.

— _¿Con exigencias? Veo que también eres valiente... muy valiente. Creo que demasiado valiente para tu propio bien... Bueno, pues tu casa sera:_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

James se quitó el sombrero, camino hacia su nueva mesa con una sonrisa orgullosa y se sentó al lado de Sirius.

—Al final hemos acabado en la misma casa.

—Pues sí.

La lista siguió avanzando.

—¡Snape Severus!

El amigo de Lily se puso el sombrero.

— _¿Adonde podrías ir tú? Creo que Gryffindor sería una buena opción..._

 _—Slytherin. Quiero ir a Slytherin._

 _—¿Slytherin? ¿Estás seguro? Bueno, mi trabajo consiste en colocar a los alumnos en la casa que estén más cómodos..._ ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos. Severus le echó una mirada de disculpa a Lily y se sentó junto a un perfecto de cabello rubio platino.

Una vez la selección hubo terminado, el director, Albus Dumbledore, se puso de pie.

—Sé que todos estáis deseos por la cena. Pero antes dos cosas. La primera es darle la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: ¡el profesor Isaac Brown!

Un hombre de treinta y pocos se puso de pie en medio de los aplausos.

—Lo segundo es recordaros que el Bosque Prohibido está fuera de los límites de la escuela. —Los ojos del director brillaron a posarse sobre varios alumnos—. Eso es todo. ¡Que empiece... la fiesta!

Y todos los platos del Gran Comedor se llenaron de comida.

* * *

 ***: El mismo discurso que en _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal._**

 ****: No pongo canción básicamente porque no sé hacerlas. Y no voy a copiar la canción del primer libro (he visto que es algo que hacen muchos autores en estos tipos de fics).**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Bienvenidos seáis al tercer capítulo del fic. Ya veis que simplemente hemos hecho la selección y ya. Alguna que otra cosilla para comentar.**

 **Empecemos** **con las gemelas Abbott. Como habréis supuesto se tratan de las tías de Hannah Abbott (estudiante del mismo curso que Harry en Hufflepuff). Simplemente las he creado pues para que haya un poquito más variedad de personajes (resulta más sencillo coger el apellido de un personaje creado, poner un nombre cualquiera y decir que es tal miembro de la familia). Y por si os lo preguntáis, Isaac Brown (el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) es el padre de Lavender Brown.**

 **Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos los primeros días de clase con los chicos y alguna que otra sorpresilla.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	4. Los primeros días del curso

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Las primeras semanas del curso pasaron relativamente tranquilos para los chicos de primer curso de Gryffindor. Remus, quién creía que por culpa de su enfermedad, iba a tener más problemas con las clases, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que podía seguir casi todas ellas sin excepción.

Pociones se daba en las mazmorras del castillo. La primera impresión que tuvo Remus al ver al profesor, Horace Slughorn, era que le recordaba a una morsa. En dicha asignatura, tanto Remus como Sirius demostraron tener un talento casi nulo a la hora de preparar pociones. Por otro lado James y Peter, sobre todo este último, demostraron poder defenderse bien en dichas clases.

Otra de las estudiantes que demostraron tener un talento innato para esa asignatura fue Lily Evans. Ya en la primera clase, fue alabada por el profesor Slughorn, quien afirmo que en mucho tiempo nunca había tenido una alumna tan sobresaliente como ella.

Herbología se daba en los invernaderos que estaban en los terrenos de la escuela. La única que consiguió destacar en dicha asignatura fue una chica de cabello negro y bajita llamada Alice White.

Esa chica poseía los ojos más puros e inocentes que Remus había visto en su vida, cosa que le sirvieron para una situación que ocurrió el primer día.

 _—¡White!_

 _Al finalizar la clase, mientras todos estaban recogiendo, James se acerco a Alice con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro. La chica, que estaba guardando sus cosas, se incorporó y le sonrió amablemente a James._

 _—¿Querías algo, James? —preguntó Alice._

 _—Sí, quería darte algo —respondió James—. Estira la mano y cierra los ojos._

 _—¿Qué es? —preguntó Alice, mientras cerraba los ojos._

 _—Ahora lo verás —respondió James, colocando algo en la mano extendida de Alice mientras sonreía maliciosamente._

 _La chica abrió los ojos y miró su manos. Allí, retorciéndose en su palma, había un puñado de gusanos vivos._

 _—¡Ah!_

 _Alice emitió un grito y dejó caer los gusanos al suelo._

 _—¡Potter! —Lily, quien había visto todo eso, se acercó con rabia al chico—. ¡Discúlpate con Alice! ¡Ahora!_

 _—Venga ya, Evans —se quejó James—. Solamente ha sido una pequeña broma._

 _—Es cierto, Lily. —Alice intervino en ese momento—. Sólo ha sido una broma. No estoy molesta ni nada —dijo Alice sonriendo dulcemente._

 _En ese momento todos pudieron jurar ver un par de alas blancas en la espalda de la chica_

Es un ángel.

 _Ese fue el pensamiento general de todos._

 _James, al ver aquella sonrisa, solamente pudo bajar la cabeza con arrepentimiento._

 _—Perdona por eso, White._

 _Tiempo más tarde, Alice White sería conocida como la única persona que había conseguido una disculpa sincera de James Potter._

Transformaciones se daba en el primer piso y era impartida por la severa subdirectora y jefa de la casa Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall. James y Sirius fueron los primeros en poder completar la primera lección, convertir una cerilla en una aguja, lo que les valió diez puntos a cada uno, aunque Remus pudo jurar que la profesora parecía algo tensa al dárselos.

Y eso era normal, teniendo en cuenta que en los escasos días que llevaban allí, tanto James como Sirius ya habían recibido la atención de varios profesores y prefectos. Remus no se imaginaba lo que llegarían ha hacer si dominaban los hechizos de transformación a la perfección. Quizás les daba por convertir a la gente en animales y ese tipo de cosas.

Encantamientos era impartida en el segundo piso, cerca de la biblioteca de la escuela. Tanto Remus como Lily demostraron tener un talento natural para dicha asignatura, recibiendo elogios del profesor. Por su parte, James, Sirius y Peter, aunque no tan buenos como los de Remus y Lily, pudieron sacar buenas notas.

Al finalizar la primera clase, el profesor les dio una advertencia sobre la importancia de la pronunciación correcta al recitar conjuros, dándoles de ejemplo la anécdota de un mago que había acabado invocando un búfalo enfurecido por error.

Por supuesto, James y Sirius quisieron probar si eso era cierto y se pasaron gran parte de la noche intentando hacer que un búfalo enfurecido les cayese encima, recitando mal los hechizos a propósito. Por supuesto eso no funcionó y solamente consiguieron que la almohada de James fuese reducida a cenizas, los que le valió un castigo por parte de la profesora McGonagall. Con el tiempo esa fue conocida como la primera travesura que ese dúo de bromistas hacía.

Las clases del profesor Brown se impartían en el tercer piso. Sin lugar a dudas esa se convirtió en la clase favorita de Remus. Desde antes de empezar Hogwarts, Remus devoraba todos los libros relacionados con dicha materia que acababan en sus manos.

Tanto a James como a Sirius también le fueron bien en esa clase. El primero provenía de una familia que se había dedicado durante décadas a pelear contra las artes oscuras, mientras que el segundo provenía de una familia que se especializaba en ellas y había aprendido desde pequeño a contrarrestarlas por si acaso.

Historia de la Magia resulto ser la clase más aburrida de todas, a pesar de que ésta estaba dada por un fantasma. El tono monótono del profesor causaba un efecto soporífero a toda clase, haciendo que incluso alumnos como Remus y Lily, quienes destacaban por su atención a las clases, se pasaban la mitad del tiempo dibujando tonterías en sus pergaminos. Pero eso no era así para todos los alumnos.

Peter, quién no había demostrado un gran nivel en los hechizos de clase, era capaz de soportar las aburridas y tortuosas clases del profesor Binns. Cuando le preguntaban como era capaz de aguantar semejantes clases sin morirse de aburrimiento, Peter se encogía de hombros y decía:

 _—Me gusta la historia._

Astronomía se impartía únicamente los miércoles a medianoche en la torre más alta del castillo. Por supuesto eso influenciaba a las clases del jueves y hacía que los alumnos estuviesen más cansados durante la primera clase. Por suerte esa hora correspondía a Historia de la Magia, donde los alumnos podían dormir lo que quisiesen sin que les llamase la atención. Remus se preguntaba si había sido a propósito o simplemente fruto de la casualidad.

Y por último estaban las lecciones de vuelo, que únicamente se impartían en septiembre. Y fue en la primera clase que tuvieron que ocurrió aquel incidente.

 _—Remus, ¿no crees que estás volando muy alto?_

 _La preocupada voz de Peter sonó un par de metros por debajo de Remus. La clase estaba a punto de terminar y la profesora de vuelo, madame Hooch, estaba instruyendo a los alumnos más rezagados en prácticas de vuelo. El resto de alumnos estaban a un lado, o bien hablando entre ellos o bien practicando con la escoba._

 _Remus, quién era la primera vez que volaba en escoba, se había emocionado demasiado y actualmente estaba a unos cinco o seis metros por encima del suelo, volando suavemente con su escoba, mientras que Peter, también montado en una escoba, volaba un par de metros por debajo de Remus, sin dejar de vigilar de reojo a madame Hooch por si esta les reñía por estar volando demasiado alto._

 _Por suerte para ellos, aunque la profesora les hubiese visto no hubiese dicho nada ya que habían dos alborotadores que se dedicaban a hacer el idiota con las escobas. Desde el primer segundo en el que habían tenido tiempo libre, James Potter y Sirius Black se estaban dedicando a echar carreras con sus escobas mientras eran animados por los otros estudiantes. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, James y Sirius volaban más alto y más rápido hasta que la catástrofe inevitable que tenía que suceder, sucedió._

 _Combinando la velocidad a la que James y Sirius volaban, junto a que Remus estaba con la cabeza en la nubes y Peter estaba más pendiente de la profesora que de lo que ocurría alrededor suyo, no pudo evitarse que los tres primeros chocaran en medio del aire y cayeran sobre el último, quien apenas se percató de lo que sucedía. El resultado fue que los cuatro acabaron hechos un revoltijo de brazos y piernas en el suelo._

 _Por supuesto madame Hooch no le hizo ninguna gracia aquello y, mientras el resto de alumnos se iban, les sermoneó sobre la seguridad en las clases de vuelos y que tenían mucha suerte de no haberse roto algo o de romper las escobas en la caída._

 _Después de que el sermón terminase y les fuese dictaminado un castigo, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse por el horizonte, dando paso a la noche. Los cuatro fueron directamente al Gran Comedor mientras hablaban entre ellos._

 _—No entiendo como podéis soportar todo eso —se quejó Peter a James y a Sirius al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los dos se miraron antes de responder._

 _—Te acostumbras._

 _—Pues prefiero no acostumbrarme a ello —gruñó Remus._

 _James le apuntó con un tenedor que tenía clavado en la punta un trozo de salchicha con tomate._

 _—Imposible. Una vez que has sido reñido con nosotros no podrás dejarlo. Somos tan irresistibles como la miel._

 _—La miel no me gusta —replicó Remus._

 _—Pues somos igual de irresistibles que cualquier comida que te encante —dijo Sirius—. Pero decid la verdad, ¿no os ha resultado emocionante ser reñidos?_

 _—No._

 _—Ni un poco._

 _Peter y Remus negaron al instante, haciendo que James y Sirius riesen en voz alta._

 _—Ya lo suponíamos —dijo James._

 _—A nosotros tampoco nos gusta —reconoció Sirius—. Pero la adrenalina de quebrantar las reglas es lo que nos atrae a continuar._

 _Remus y Peter se miraron. Ya sabían que esos dos eran unos bromistas en potencia. Pero una cosa era oírlo y otra verlo con sus propios ojos. Secretamente ambos estaban admirando levemente a los dos alborotadores de enfrente. A pesar de las escasas dos semanas que llevaban allí, James y Sirius habían sido regañados y castigados varias veces ya. Pero a pesar de eso, los dos siempre amanecían con nuevas ideas para romper las reglas y hacerse notar._

 _Remus, quien siempre había obedecido las reglas, envidiaba ligeramente a James y a Sirius y su facilidad por romper las reglas. Peter, por su lado, había empezado a idolatrar a esos dos. Parecían capaces de hacerlo todo y Peter, que era tímido por naturaleza, admiraba que ambos pudiesen expresar lo que querían sin preocuparse de las consecuencias._

 _—Eh, vosotros. —La voz de James les sacó de sus pensamientos—. Lo estaba pensando... ¿os apetece que está noche hagamos algo divertido?_

 _Remus y Peter se miraron. Ya habían sido castigados ese día por romper las reglas. Romper nuevas reglas no parecía muy recomendable, pero al mirar la cara de James y Sirius, los dos sintieron como algo se encendía dentro de ellos._

 _—Por supuesto._

* * *

 **Buenas a todos.**

 **Bienvenidos, aunque sea el final, al capítulo cuatro. Básicamente no ha sido más que un capítulo explicativo de las clases que los chicos hacen en Hogwarts. Y, ¿por qué hacerlo así? Porqué me conozco y sé que, aunque quiera explicar como van las clases, me olvidaré. Así que lo hago aquí y santas pascuas.**

 **De paso he introducido un nuevo personaje, Alice White, quien resulta que en el futuro será la madre de Neville Longbottom.**

 **Y por último hemos visto como Remus, Peter, James y Sirius empiezan a trabar su amistad.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: Intentare subir un nuevo capítulo antes de que acabe el año *suenan carcajadas* ¡YA, YA! ¡Reír lo que queráis! ¡A ver quién ríe cuando descubráis que he prendido fuego a todo! ¡JUAJAJAJAJA...! (Creo que no ha sido buena idea)**


	5. Secreto

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

A pesar de que Remus y Peter habían accedido a acompañar a James y a Sirius esa noche, ninguno de los dos sabía como iban a moverse por el castillo sin que algún profesor o prefecto los atrapase.

—A todo eso, ¿donde iremos exactamente? —preguntó Peter.

Ya era de noche y los cuatro estaban en los dormitorios de los chicos de primer año. Mientras James buscaba algo en su baúl, Peter formuló esa pregunta.

—A las cocinas —respondió Sirius con simpleza.

—¿Sabéis donde están? —preguntó Remus, algo sorprendido. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Sabemos más o menos por la zona donde es, pero no el lugar exacto.

—Ya veo. Por cierto —Remus miró a James—, ¿que se supone qué esta buscando?

—Nuestro pasaporte a las cocinas. — James se puso de pie mientras sujetaba una capa plateada entre sus manos—. Venga, venid.

Sirius se acercó a él, pero Remus y Peter se quedaron en el sitio, mirando la capa con confusión.

—¿Cómo se supone que una capa nos va a proteger? —preguntó Peter.

—Ahora veréis —respondió James. Acto seguido cubrió a Sirius y a él con dicha capa.

Al instante ambos desaparecieron.

—¡Vaya!

—¡Es una Capa de invisibilidad!

Remus y Peter dejaron escapar voces de admiración al ver aquello.

—James, ¿de dónde la has sacado? —preguntó Remus mientras se aproximaba a ellos junto a Peter.

La cabeza de James apareció en medio del aire.

—Me la dio mi padre el día antes de empezar Hogwarts. Al parecer es una herencia familiar... ¿Venís o qué?

—¡Por supuesto!

* * *

—Entonces, ¿por aquí están las cocinas? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí.

—O al menos eso creemos —aclaró Sirius.

—¿Creéis? —Peter miró a sus amigos confundido.

—Así es. —James señaló al techo—. El Gran Comedor está más o menos por aquí encima, ¿cierto? Así que se nos ocurrió que, por lógica, las cocinas deberían estar por la misma zona, pero más abajo.

—O sea que... no tenéis ni idea de si están aquí o no —dijo Remus.

—Correcto.

—Pero, ¿cómo planeáis entrar en las cocinas? —preguntó Peter.

—Ahí esta el asunto. Aún no sabemos como entrar —respondió James.

—Así que el plan es esperar a que aparezca un profesor y le veamos entrar en las cocinas. Una vez hecho eso podremos entrar cuando nosotros queramos —dijo Sirius.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo hace que hacéis esto? —preguntó Remus.

—Pues... —James y Sirius se miraron antes de que el primero respondiese—. Mi padre me dijo, antes de venir a la escuela, que las cocinas se hallaban por debajo del Gran Comedor... así que hemos estado casi tres semanas haciendo esto.

—¿T-tres semanas? —repitió Remus mientras Peter abría los ojos asombrado—. Pues ya hay que tener ganas.

Remus no estaba seguro de si esos dos eran muy persistentes o muy idiotas. Personalmente prefería pensar que eran muy idiotas.

Pero, mientras Remus se acomodaba junto a los otros tres, pensó que él también era un idiota por acompañarlos.

* * *

Finalmente ese día no hubo suerte y, cerca de la una de la madrugada, los cuatro regresaron a sus camas.

—¿Habéis pensado que a lo mejor no sirve de nada esperar allí? —preguntó Remus en el desayuno del día siguiente—. A lo mejor los profesores llaman a los cocineros para no ira hasta las cocinas.

—Pero creía que nadie se podía aparecer ni desaparecer en la escuela —señaló James.

—Ah... cierto. —Remus soltó un suspiro mientras revolvía sus huevos revueltos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Peter de repente—. Me da la impresión de que estos últimos días has estado más pálido.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería —señaló Sirius.

—Estoy bien. No hay problema. Solamente es que no he dormido mucho estos días —replicó Remus tranquilamente.

James, Sirius y Peter lo miraron con preocupación. Pero como no encontraron nada raro lo dejaron estar.

Por supuesto que Remus sabía a que se debía la palidez de los últimos días. La luna llena sería ese domingo y Remus, siendo un hombre lobo, estaba empezando a sentir sus efectos sobre él. Sabía que si no andaba con cuidado, los demás podrían descubrirlo y entonces su vida escolar acabaría allí.

—De verdad que estoy bien, no hace falta que me miréis como si fuese a morirme en cualquier momento —suspiró Remus al ver que sus amigos no le quitaban los ojos de encima—. Anda, vamos tirando para Encantamientos.

* * *

Cuando Remus recobró el conocimiento se hallaba tirado sobre el desgastado y polvoriento suelo de madera de un viejo caserón. Estaba completamente desnudo y su cuerpo le dolía como si la noche anterior hubiese recibido una paliza.

—Ya veo que se encuentra despierto, Señor Lupin.

Fue en ese momento en que Remus se dio cuenta de que no se hallaba solo en aquella habitación. Inclinada sobre él y examinándolo con ojo crítico estaba la enfermera de la escuela, la señora Pomfrey.

Remus se sonrojo inmediatamente y cubrió sus partes con las manos. La señora Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua.

—Chico, llevo estos últimos veinte años siendo la enferma de la escuela. No es la primera vez, ni sería la última, que veo a un estudiante desnudo.

—Pero es vergonzoso —murmuró Remus. Igualmente apartó las manos y se quedó quieto mientras la enfermera revisaba su estado físico.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le iba preguntando la enfermera—. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te encuentras mareado?

—Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado. —Remus se incorporó, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor—. Y el cuerpo me duele un poco.

—Bueno, era de esperar. —La señora Pomfrey se puso de pie y sacudió su varita mágica. Un cambio de ropa apareció de la nada—. Por favor, cámbiese rápido y como algo. Me gustaría ir a la enfermería antes de que el resto de alumnos empiece a pulular por los pasillos.

—De acuerdo.

Remus se cambió lo más rápido que le permitía su adolorido cuerpo e ingirió la comida que la enfermera le había llevado. Mientras terminaba su tostada, Remus se preguntaba si la enfermera había ido expresamente a las cocinas a buscar la comida.

—¿Ya ha terminado? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey—. ¿O todavía tiene algo de hambre, señor Lupin?

—Eh... no. Así estoy bien.

—Pues perfecto. Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

El camino de vuelta al colegio fue bastante tranquilo. Mientras Remus iba junto a la señora Pomfrey por los terrenos de la escuela, podía ver que estos estaban cubiertos de una pequeña niebla matutina. Debía ser bastante temprano.

La señora Pomfrey respondió como si leyese su mente.

—Cuando usted ha despertado no hacía mucho que había salido el sol. Así que con, un poco de suerte, aún no habrán alumnos despiertos.

Remus asintió. De esa manera, paciente y enfermera aceleraron sus pasos en dirección a la enfermería.

Una vez en ella, Remus se dejó caer sobre una de las camas y al poco se durmió completamente exhausto.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Quinto capítulo de este "maravilloso fic". En un principio se iba titular "Halloween" y no "Secreto", pero como al final no he hablado de Halloween en todo el episodio, he decidido no ponerlo... más que nada porque no tenía ganas de seguir con este capítulo.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya resultado interesante.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	6. Nueva nota de autor

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO 2018! (Casi un mes después)**

 **Ya sé, ya sé... seguramente estabais esperando un nuevo capítulo y va este gilipollas y saca una nota de autor. Pero es que tengo que anunciaros algunos cambios y otras cosas.**

 **Primero iremos con los cambios.**

 **-Respecto a los fics de lectura (** ** _Conociendo el futuro, Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo_** **y** ** _El Campamento Mestizo lee_** **): aunque me guste escribirlos, consumen mucho tiempo hacerlos. Aparte de que tengo que estar pendiente de que algunos personajes no sobresalgan más que otros, etc. (Cosa muy difícil teniendo en cuenta sus personalidades).**

 **Mi idea es centrarme solamente en uno de ellos. Sería en** ** _Conociendo el futuro 3_** **hasta terminarla y dejar en pausa las otras dos. Una vez acabada de publicar** ** _Conociendo el futuro 3,_** **pasaría a seguir** ** _Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo 2,_** **¿lo pilláis?**

 **-Con** ** _Harry Potter, son of Hades_** **seguirá activa, pero tengo que hacer varios cambios respecto al futuro de la historia y no sé cuando lo podré continuar. Con** ** _Marauders..._** **sinceramente me había olvidado por completo de ella, así que cuando tenga ganas y tiempo (sobre todo ganas) seguiré con ella. Por último con** ** _Selección_** **no pasará nada importante. Solamente es que me cuesta seguir avanzando con ella sin sonar muy repetitivo.**

 **Muy bien, ahora con futuros proyectos (como al parecer no tengo suficiente con los proyectos de ahora...)**

 **-Para los que seáis fans del anime/manga (en particular de Clannad), tengo planeado hacer un longfic de dicha serie. Ni idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero me apetece escribirla.**

 **Y eso es todo, por ahora. Seguramente ya habré avisado de los cambios en mi perfil, o lo haré al rato de subir esto. No sé...**

 **En cualquier caso...**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
